staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 24/75 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Świat się kręci - the best of - /33/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 21/21 - Dom - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 31 Renesansowa Lubelszczyzna - szlakiem architektury i turystyki aktywnej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 14 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 479) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /9/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /12/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Śpiewajcie w naszej bajce - koncert na Dzień Dziecka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; "Śpiewajcie w naszej bajce" - koncert na Dzień Dziecka. W Dniu Dziecka 1 czerwca obchodzony jest także w całej Polsce Dzień Dziękczynienia. TVP1 spotka się ze swoimi najmłodszymi widzami podczas koncertu pt. "Śpiewajcie w naszej bajce" przed warszawską Świątynią Opatrzności Bożej. W koncercie wystąpią znani i lubiani aktorzy ze swoimi dziećmi: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Katarzyna Jamróz Joanna Trzepiecińska, Katarzyna Żak, Katarzyna Zielińska, Rafał Cieszyński Paweł Królikowski Krzysztof Respondek, Tomasz Stockinger. Solistom towarzyszyć będzie zespół instrumentalno - wokalny pod kierunkiem Krzysztofa Herdzina. 15:55 Romeo i Julia - odc. 3 (Romeo and Juliet, part 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Zabójczy sekret - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2896 - finał maja; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - Tłusty czwartek /1/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 102, Licytacja (seria V odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Ślepa furia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakazany owoc (Keeping the Faith) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:EDWARD NORTON; wyk.:EDWARD NORTON, JENNA ELFMAN, BEN STILLER, ANNE BANCROFT; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Film o wolnej Polsce; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Besouro (Besouro); dramat kraj prod.Brazylia (2009); reż.:João Daniel Tikhomiroff; wyk.:Ailton Carmo, Anderson Santos de Jesus, Jessica Barbosa, Flavio Rocha; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Downton Abbey III - odc. 8/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 8); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Romeo i Julia - odc. 3 (Romeo and Juliet, part 3); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 58 Białowieski Park Narodowy; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 136; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1068; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1138 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1139 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (104); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówka kontynentów - Europa: tropikalne początki - odc. 4 / 5 (Voyage of continents - Europe: tropical begginnings - odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Turystyczny raj" (123) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara); western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Shirley Mclane, Clint Eastwood, Manolo Fabregas, Alberto Morin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2126; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 88 "Niezależność" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Mariolka prawdę Ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 561 - Po drugiej stronie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc 21/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Ale jaja (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Lanie wody (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Shia LaBoeuf, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 102, Licytacja (seria V odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2014 (.); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO/5.1./K, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kocham kino na bis - Fundacja; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Maciej Stuhr, Elżbieta Jarosik, Agata Kulesza, Jerzy Trela, Kinga Preis, Zbigniew Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Muły siostry Sary (Two Mules for Sister Sara); western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Don Siegel; wyk.:Shirley Mclane, Clint Eastwood, Manolo Fabregas, Alberto Morin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 07:00 Pogonka; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Pogoda - 1.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Mój dom w dolinie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 8 - Zawoja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Hetman; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 8/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Skarb z rzecznych odmętów - finał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Kraków cz.1; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Podwodna Polska - Cmentarzysko statków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 20; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - KŻ Orzeł Łódź ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - KŻ Orzeł Łódź; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Skarb z rzecznych odmętów - finał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - To ułani są z Grudziądza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Zasmakuj w tradycji; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:58 Afisz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:18 NAuKA odcinek 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 TURYSTYKA W REGIONACH POLSKI WSCHODNIEJ - W CO WARTO INWESTOWAĆ?; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:08 Drugi Maraton Lubelski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Do zobaczenia w miasteczku na Sławnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 1.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 1.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Pogonka; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:24 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Sekrety świata - Piza - odc. 20); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Wszystko może się przytrafić; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Nieznana Białoruś. - Święto na naszej ulicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:50 Pogoda - 1.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 1.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Wszystko może się przytrafić; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Nieznana Białoruś. - Święto na naszej ulicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Pogonka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Głosy wolności - 4 czerwca 1989; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków 08:20 Dzwoneczek 10:05 Kurczak Mały 11:40 Wall-E 13:45 Wyspa Nim 15:45 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci 17:50 Nasz nowy dom (11) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie (114) 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2014 00:00 Zdrada 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu (1653) 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2652) TVN 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (22) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (22) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (752) 11:00 Co za tydzień (651) 11:30 Sama słodycz (12) 12:30 Prawo Agaty (13) 13:30 X Factor (14) 15:50 Głupi i głupszy.. 18:00 Ugotowani (2) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3939) 20:00 Ludzie Wolności - gala plebiscytu 21:35 Brunet wieczorową porą 23:30 Nie lubię poniedziałku 01:40 Uwaga! (3939) 01:55 Sekrety magii (32) 03:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (36) 06:30 No problem! (11) 07:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (2) 08:00 Tajemnice Biblii (2) 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas (5) 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas (6) 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno (1) 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno (2) 11:00 Walka o bagaż (1) 11:30 Walka o bagaż (2) 12:00 Biała i Strzała podbijają kosmos 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:10 Cziłała z Beverly Hills II 17:00 Jack i Jill 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (8) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (31) 20:00 Rekrut 22:15 Wikingowie (1) 23:15 Wikingowie (2) 00:25 Straszny film IV 02:05 Zobacz to! 03:05 Taki jest świat (256) 03:50 JRG w akcji (2) 04:15 Menu na miarę (7) 04:40 Z archiwum policji (11) 05:05 Menu na miarę (9) 05:30 Z archiwum policji (1) TV Puls 2 06:25 Flintstonowie (30) 07:00 Kacze opowieści (66) 07:25 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 09:00 Zew krwi (12) 10:00 Winnetou III: Ostatnia walka 12:00 Kot z piekła rodem (4) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów (2) 14:00 Spotkanie z balladą (3) 15:00 Boso przez świat (27) 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas (6) 16:00 Aukcja w ciemno (18) 16:25 Aukcja w ciemno (19) 16:55 Aukcja w ciemno (16) 17:25 Aukcja w ciemno (17) 17:50 Jak powstała Biblia (3) 18:55 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione (4) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (3) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (4) 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki (11) 23:00 Operacja Delta Force 01:00 Krwawa historia Europy (3) 02:00 Dyżur (26) 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (7) 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) 03:50 Dyżur (27) 04:15 JRG w akcji (13) 04:40 Dyżur (28) 05:05 JRG w akcji (3) 05:30 Dyżur (31) TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 154; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (50); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Willa Ewy B.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 11/12* - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.2/7 - W szponach namiętności; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Świat się kręci - the best of - /33/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 479) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej w Zielonce; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenne grillowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Magia sosnowego boru - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Żegnaj Klu-Klu (ep. 24 - Au revoir Clou - Clou) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.2/7 - W szponach namiętności; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Magia sosnowego boru - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Żegnaj Klu-Klu (ep. 24 - Au revoir Clou - Clou) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (195); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Maklakiewiczów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Sport HD 08:00 Lekkoatletyka - Tyczka na molo - Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Liga Mistrzów - FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Atletico Madryt; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy - Wiedeń - Finały (2/1: K1W i C2); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - KŻ Orzeł Łódź; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open: Kęty - Finał kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open: Kęty - Finał mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Żeglarski Puchar Mistrzów - Medemblik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy - Wiedeń - Finały (2/2: K1W Team i C2 Team); STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - KŻ Orzeł Łódź; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 102, Licytacja (seria V odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Reportaż z regionu - Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Kraków; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 14 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open: Kęty - Finał kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 05:55 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 27 Kraina spełnionych marzeń; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Smerfy - Mały olbrzym, odc. 44 (The Little Giant); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Dom; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; serial animowany; reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Tut Turu - Dzień Dziecka; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Budzik - Dzień Dziecka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Smerfy - Mały olbrzym, odc. 44 (The Little Giant); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Chciałbym być wreszcie dorosły; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zmylony trop, odc. 39; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 27 Kraina spełnionych marzeń; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Dom; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Lato Muminków (.); film animowany kraj prod.Finlandia, Austria, Polska (2008); reż.:Maria Linberg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smerfy - Pudło brzydkich sztuczek, odc. 43 (The box of dirty tricks); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 1 Nasz dom; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Nauczka, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Mali ogrodnicy, odc. 38; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 27 Kraina spełnionych marzeń; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Dom; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 1 - Porwanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kasztaniaki - Zguba w paski, odc. 62; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Budzik - Dzień Dziecka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 12 - Zapominalscy; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Smerfy - Smerfy na morzu, odc. 42 (Smurfs at the sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Miś Uszatek - Podwieczorek, odc. 15; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kowboj i Indianie, odc. 37; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Gwiazdy na urodzinach Koziołka Matołka - Pacanów; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tut Turu - Dzień Dziecka; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Lippy and Messy - Zabawy z Lippyand Messy odc. 29 Kraina telewizji; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Ziarno 502; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 2 - Tajemniczy słoik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kasztaniaki - Żabi koncert, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 306 Znaleźliśmy skarb; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 13 - Odlot; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Uściski dla Marudy, odc. 79 (A Houg For A Grouchy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 3 Fiku - miku jestem w piórniku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Muzykanci, odc. 41; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato Muminków (.); film animowany kraj prod.Finlandia, Austria, Polska (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 6/7 - Na ratunek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła - Gdzie jest Piszczałka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Duże dzieci - (65); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Na kłopoty... ABC odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia